Концовки Fallout
Описание Концовки представляют собой описание событий в различных локациях Fallout, произошедших после окончания игры в результате действий (либо бездействия) Выходца из Убежища. Чтобы завершить игру и увидеть концовки, Выходцу из Убежища необходимо пройти все основные квесты: найти водяной чип, а затем уничтожить источник и лидера мутантов. Для локаций возможен лишь один из вариантов, где вероятны упоминания некоторых персонажей. Некоторые из концовок выглядят нелогично — в основном из-за ошибок в скриптах. Военная база thumb Необходимые условия: Уничтожить военную базу. noicon|center Собор thumb Необходимые условия: Уничтожить Собор. noicon|center Победа Создателя thumb Основная версия Необходимые условия: Вступить в Единство (открыть местоположение Убежища 13 Лейтенанту или Создателю). Альтернативная версия Необходимые условия: затянуть игру до 500-гоОсуществляется вторжение армии Создателя. (по другим источникам, 250-гоОтмечается в Fallout Official Survival Guide.) дня с начала игры, Создатель должен быть жив. Вырезана из игры. Супермутанты thumb Концовка 1 Необходимые условия: Сначала уничтожить Собор, затем — военную базу. noicon|center * Мемуары Выходца из Убежища и [[Библия Fallout|Библия Fallout]][[Библия Fallout 0|Библия Fallout 0, хронология]] отмечают эту концовку как каноническую. Концовка 2 Необходимые условия: Сначала уничтожить военную базу, затем — Собор. Некрополь Процветание города thumb Необходимые условия: Забрать водяной чип, починить насос. Обезвоживание thumb Необходимые условия: Забрать водяной чип, не чинить насос. noicon|center Атака мутантов Необходимые условия: Посетить Некрополь спустя 110 дней от начала игры либо спустя 30 дней (по другим источникам, 15 дней) после убийства супермутантов в Водоразделе. noicon|center * Мемуары Выходца из Убежища и Fallout 2 отмечают эту концовку как каноническую. Последователи Апокалипсиса Контролируют Могильник thumb Необходимые условия: Из-за бага в игре эта концовка недоступна. * Fallout: New Vegas и официальное руководство к немустр. 42 отмечает эту концовку как каноническую. Уничтожены мутантами thumb Необходимые условия: Взять квест «Найти шпиона Чад среди Последователей» (который невозможно выполнить) либо посетить Библиотеку спустя 90 дней с начала игры (Создатель должен быть жив). Второе условие вырезано из игры. Шэйди Сэндс Создание Новой Калифорнийской Республики thumb Необходимые условия: Арадеш и Танди живы. * Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas и Fallout 4 отмечают эту концовку как каноническую. Арадеш оплакивает Танди Необходимые условия: Арадеш жив, Танди мертва. noicon|center Танди берёт власть в свои руки Необходимые условия: Танди жива, Арадеш мёртв. noicon|center Разрушен рейдерами thumb Необходимые условия: Убить Арадеша и Танди. noicon|center Уничтожен мутантами Необходимые условия: Посетить Шэйди Сэндс спустя 230 дней от начала игры (Создатель дожен быть жив). Имеет приоритет над другими концовками. noicon|center Вырезана из игры. Джанктаун В исходной версии варианты концовок были противоположны своим окончательным воплощениям. Смотрите «альтернативные концовки», которые были изменены из-за решения маркетингового отдела, который в последнюю минуту решил, что игра должна «наградить хороших и наказать плохих»Джесси Хейниг в Библии Fallout 9.. Киллиан берёт управление thumb|Киллиан Даркуотер Необходимые условия: Убить Гизмо, оставить Киллиана в живых. * Fallout: New Vegas отмечает эту концовку как каноническую. Альтернативная версия На изображении был Киллиан на фоне виселицы с тенями повешенных на ней людей. Гизмо берёт управление thumb|Гизмо Необходимые условия: Не убивать Гизмо. noicon|center Альтернативная версия Изображение показывало Джанктаун с казино типа Рино, электричеством и чистотой на улицах, свободных от торговцев наркотиками и всякого сброда, который мог бы поставить под угрозу дела Гизмо. Уничтожен мутантами thumb|Супермутант [[Гарри (Fallout)|Гарри]] Необходимые условия: Посетить Джанктаун спустя 200 дней от начала игры (Создатель дожен быть жив). noicon|center Вырезана из игры. Братство Стали Отбивает нападение мутантов thumb|[[Ромбус]] Необходимые условия: Ромбус жив. * Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas и Fallout 4 отмечают эту концовку как каноническую. Диктатура thumb Необходимые условия: Убить Ромбуса. noicon|center Предатель thumb Необходимые условия: Не выполнять квест «Предупредить Братство» и посетить Лост-Хиллз спустя 170 дней от начала игры (Создатель дожен быть жив). noicon|center Вырезана из игры. Хаб Процветающий торговый центр thumb Необходимые условия: Найти пропавшие караваны и убить Декера, не выполняя ни одного его квеста. Убить Создателя не позднее 140 дней с начала игры. noicon|center * Fallout 2, Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas отмечают эту концовку как каноническую. Заброшен thumb Необходимые условия: Не выполнять квест «Найти пропавшие караваны», или выполнить хотя бы один квест Декера, или Создатель жив спустя 140 дней с начала игры. Ханы thumb Уничтожены как сила Необходимые условия: Убить Гарла и не менее восьми рейдеров, или убить не менее 13 рейдеров. * Fallout 2 и Fallout: New Vegas отмечают эту концовку как каноническую (несмотря на то, что единственный выживший из Ханов, Дэрион, обнаруживается в Убежище 15 в Fallout 2, где он достаточно влиятелен). Перегруппировались и терроризируют Пустошь Необходимые условия: Зайти в лагерь Ханов, но не выполнять условия предыдущей концовки. noicon|center Бич долгих лет Необходимые условия: Не заходить в лагерь. noicon|center Выходец из Убежища thumb|[[Выходец из Убежища покидает Убежище 13]] Концовка 1 Необходимые условия: При создании персонажа взять особенность «Кровавая баня» либо иметь плохую репутацию к концу игры. Также можно увидеть эту концовку, если после завершения диалога со Смотрителем быстро войти в режим боя. Вы можете убить его, и анимация будет такой же, как будто бы у Вас есть особенность «Кровавая баня». noicon|center Концовка 2 Необходимые условия: При создании персонажа не брать особенность «Кровавая баня» либо иметь к концу игры нейтральную или хорошую репутацию. noicon|center * Мемуары Выходца из Убежища и Fallout 2 отмечают эту концовку как каноническую. Концовка 3 Необходимые условия: Выходец из Убежища отказался искать водяной чип и не отправился на его поиски. Данная концовка была вырезана из игры. noicon|center Гибель Убежища 13 thumb Данная концовка наступает, если не успеть найти и/или доставить водяной чип в Убежище 13 за 150—250 игровых дней. Примечательно, что это единственная концовка, к которой не записаны реплики рассказчика. Смерть Выходца из Убежища thumb В том случае, если Выходец из Убежища погибает при определённых обстоятельствах, то активируется соответствующая концовка гибели. Смерть от потери здоровья noicon|center noicon|center Смерть от лучевой болезни noicon|center noicon|center Смерть на Пустошах noicon|center Смерть в бою Данная концовка также появляется в том случае, если смертельный для Выходца из Убежища бой обошёлся без стрельбы. noicon|center Заметки * Текстовые файлы, в которых имеются сведения о концовках из Fallout, имеются также в файлах Fallout 2 и не задействованы в концовках. * В концовках Fallout 2 версии «1С» имеются звуковые файлы из концовок Fallout, которые не были локализованы. Они остались под прежними названиями и их озвучивал Рон Перлман. * Кадры со взломанной дверью убежища 13 и атакой мутантами, которые были продемонстрированы в случае победы Единства, были также использованы для создания вступительного ролика Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. * Видео захвата убежища 13 и некоторые кадры для концовки создал Джейсон Андерсон. Вместе с Леонардом Боярским он придумал концовку с изгнанием Выходца из убежища[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=38981 Ссылка на NMA]. * Шэрон Шеллман создала видео с перевоплощением Выходца в мутанта, взрывом Марипозы и Собора, а также экран смерти и катсцены с уровнем воды в убежище 13[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=36220 Интервью Шэрон на NMA]: «''I did… a few cut away shots (the death screen and the pull-back shots of the vault's water level lowering) plus the dipped in the vats/turn you into a mutant movie & the exploding mutant vats movie.''». * Изображение Выходца из Убежища в комбинезоне со спины было также показано в мемуарах. Видео Fallout Cutscenes Into the Wastes (female)|left|Выходец-женщина, уходящая в Пустошь Fallout Cutscenes Into the Wastes (male)|Выходец-мужчина, уходящий в Пустошь Fallout 1 Master Ending|Захват убежища супермутантами Примечания de:Fallout Enden en:Fallout endings it:Finali di Fallout pl:Fallout 1 Zakończenia uk:Закінчення Fallout Категория:Fallout Категория:Концовки